Scars
by rookie raswell
Summary: Scars litter the seven, and not all of them are physical.


**Ello! ThatCrazyGal7580 here with another story! So, I was looking through some of my old documents and found this, and I thought I would post. I really like this one, and I hope you guys too. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not on any of the PJO chracters**

* * *

Some wounds cut too deep, making an impact on your life. They never go away, a remainder of the horrible things of the past. A scar.

A scar can be physical. But it can also be emotional. And the emotional ones tend to hurt more than the physical ones.

In the seven heroes that worked together to defeat Gaea, scars were abundant. They came in many forms and shapes, but they all held one common thing: a souvenir of the past the heroes would rather let go of.

Scars presented themselves in the form of the son of Poseidon, who had heroes' tasks forced upon him year after year. Just when he thought the worst was done, he was ripped away from his girlfriend, reunited with her, then thrown into the abyss of torment and suffering for the wicked. Did he ever ask for any of this? No, but that's what you do for the people you love.

Scars presented themselves in the form of the daughter of Athena. From an early age, she had known loss. She had watched her father neglect her, the person she looked up to as her older sister die, and her hero fall right into evil's hands. She had witnessed so many people die, and just when she had thought she had finally caught a break, her boyfriend had disappeared, and when they were reunited, they were sent on a doomsday quest. And just their luck, they fell into Tartarus. And it was then that wisdom's daughter found that their was something more powerful than knowledge; love.

Scars presented themselves in the form of the son of Jupiter. Most warriors get scars from battle, but he had gotten one from eating a stapler at two. It served as a reminder of how he could have led an almost normal life with his older sister if the crazy sociopath goddess hadn't separated them. Even though he was accepted in the legion, he was constantly looked upon as the leader, just because he was the son of the king of gods and not of who he was. He felt conflicted between choosing which camp did he belong in. Just because his dad was Jupiter, the king of the universe, didn't mean that he would be treated like it.

Scars presented themselves in the form of the daughter of Aphrodite. She had never gotten to know her mother and hardly spent any time with her father. To gain attention, she would steal stuff. When it got too far, her father had sent her away, and wasn't even able to look in her eyes. There was no worse feeling than being sent away by a person you loved. Scratch that, there was something worse- betraying a loved one's trust.

Scars presented themselves in the form of the son of Hephaestus. His mother had died at age eight, leaving him with no one to care for him. He was always the outcast in the group. Even the revenge goddess said it; he would always be the seventh wheel. His aunt hated him. He had lost his mechanical dragon in a crash. People looked down at him because he blew up New Rome. The girl he liked was stuck on an isolated island that no one could ever find. Two of his friends had been sent to Tartarus because of him. In the end, he sacrificed himself and saved the entire planet. He never gave up, because love means waiting.

Scars presented themselves in the form of the son of Mars. His mother died at war, leaving him with his grandmother. When he thought his life couldn't get any worse, his grandmother broke the news to him that his life depended on a stick, and if it got burned up, he was a goner. Later, the home he grown up in his whole life had burned down, possibly with his only living relative inside. He was a clumsy dork, and was sure he didn't deserve to go on a quest this great. But that's the thing; he was destined to be a great hero with a hard path ahead of him.

Scars presented themselves in the form of the daughter of Pluto, who had known nothing but hatred her whole life. Her own mother had despised her, calling her a curse. People called her a witch for summoning precious metals. Eventually, her mother's greed for a queen's life led her to make something so evil, a giant of precious metals. But the daughter of Pluto was brave; she gave up her life so she could stop this evil. Later she was brought back to life by a son of Hades, and was sent on a quest to retrieve Death, knowing that she could go back to the dead's world. But it was a price she was willing to pay, as long as she had done something good in this new life of hers.

Scars are terrible. But there's a thing about scars- they fade away. Slowly, but, surely, they fade away.

Fading scars appeared in the son of Poseidon, who finally got his happy ending. He would be looked upon as a legend for many generations of demigods to come. He helped his girlfriend overcome the nightmare of her past, and she helped overcome his. His daydream of spending the rest of his life in New Rome with his beloved would come true- he would finally be able to live in peace without wondering if he would survive till the next hour. In the end, all the good things you do do pay off, because even the gods couldn't devise a fate so cruel.

Fading scars appeared in the daughter of Athena. She had reconciled with her father. Her friend came back to the word of the living. She watched her hero defy evil in his last moments, sacrificing himself, therefore obliterating the Lord of Time forever. She had even gotten the honor to redesign Olympus. She had saved the world from impending doom once again. Even though the child of Athena had watched a lot of bad things, she had done good to stop those bad things. You didn't need to be a child of Athena to figure out that the pros outweighed the cons in this situation.

Fading scars appeared in the son of Jupiter. He had been reunited with his older sister. He found a way to connect himself to the two worlds he loved. He had gotten a beautiful girlfriend. His father had even showed up and told him how proud he was of him. Maybe Hera's plan was for the good- good things always come through loss.

Fading scars appeared in the daughter of Aphrodite. She had finally found out who her mother was. She had gotten on good terms with her father. The boy she had a crush on finally had asked her out. She had proved herself to be a brave warrior instead of a pretty shallow girl, like the rest of her half siblings, because true beauty isn't what is on the outside - it's what's in the inside that matters.

Fading scars appeared in the son of Hephaestus. He had found a way to avenge his mother. He had found six new friends. The revenge goddess was wrong- he was not the seventh wheel anymore. He found a way to bring back his mechanical dragon, and found an antidote for death. When he came back to the living, he did the impossible- find the island that no one could ever return too. He found the girl he liked after she was isolated for millennium, and went back to the real world with her. He was done waiting for love because he had found it.

Fading scars appeared in the son of Mars. He had discovered all sorts of cool powers. The girl he liked thought he was adorable clumsy dork. His grandmother could have escaped from the flaming house and died in her own way. His friend had found a solution that would keep his wood from burning up, so he didn't have to be scared of death. He had managed to come from the most dangerous quest alive and well.

Fading scars appeared in the daughter of Pluto. In her final moments in her first life, her mother had regretted showing hatred towards her, told her the truth, and told her that she loved her. Her father, the god of the Underworld and riches, had come to the mortal world to praise her in her second life. He hadn't even taken notice that she was an escaped soul from the Underworld. She found a home in the legion, and lots of new friends. She had saved the world again, because she wasn't afraid to start over.

Sure, these 7 warriors would be scarred for life. They would have times when they would look back at the past and frown. But scars do go away gradually, and the process speeds up even more when you have friends to help you on your path of life. And for that, the 7 were thankful.

* * *

**So, yah, I hope you liked it! I got this idea while reading another fanfiction about the Lab Rats and their struggles (virtual cookies to whoever watches it :)**

**Personally, I think Leo's and Hazel's was the saddest to write. I had a little trouble with Piper's scars, because she doesn't rally have any emotional baggage from the past, so I ended up writing the vents from The Lost Hero.**

**My sister told me it was too depressing. I guess it is a little bit sad, but there's happy stuff at the end :) I like happy stuff :) So, which character's scars/ fading scars did you like the most? Did you find this whole oneshot good? Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading! Buh bye!**


End file.
